Life without you
by PotentialCalamity
Summary: The lone wander will now have to face the rest of her life without her daddy. Ok summary sucks but w/e . plz read it I could really use some writing tips. D


Ok first of all I have noooo litereay experiance whatsoever wirtting a story, yes in other words I suck. XD I just felt like trying my best in making one, although I think I really failed at doing this. I mean it's kinda cliche at points, but w/e It was just for fun and it will help me in english class too hehehe. :P

Puhlezz tell me what you think I would really need to use some help in writing stories for english class. D=

Fallout 3 fanfiction – Jefferson memorial 2nd visit (I think O.o)

------

A echo of footsteps was all that was heard as she ran as fast as she could. As soon as she saw the enclave heilcopters coming towards the memorial she knew something was wrong. She had to get back to the purifier, fast.

--

James was working quietly on his work while waiting for his daughter to come back from her task he gave to her. All that was heard was the soft humming of computers running when suddently there was a bang at the door and enclave soldiers came flooding in. James turned around with a calm look on his face.

"Hello James, we of the enclave would like to have a word with you." Said the enclave conel. Walking closer to him.

The purifier chamber door closed shut locking him, and the enclave in. He knew what they wanted and he wasent just about to give it to them.

--

Catching her breath while stoping at the door to the purifier without anymore hesitation she bust in the door and ran up the stairs to only be stoped by Doctor Li.

"Hey hold on!" Doctor Li yelled as she gasped on to her her wrist. But the lonewander broke from the doctors grasp and slamed her self on the glass to the purifier.

"Dad!" She cried out. "What's going on dad?"

James glanced at his daughter and smiled knowing that it might be his last time he smiled.

"James!" the enclave officer said while his patients was wereing thin. "Anwser my question, will you hand us over the purifier nicely of do we need to use a persuasive force?"

"No, like I said this is a private project and the enclave has no authority here, now please leave." James said with a calm dementor on his face.

_Bang_

One of the scientis in the chamber fell liflelessly to the ground with small blood oosing out of her. The conel shot the scientist to warn james, one more false move and he could be next.

He pointed the gun at James "I'll ask you one more time, before anymore casualties will be lost."

"Even if I did give it to you, the purifier won't work it never has and never will unless you leave!" James now sounded impatiant.

Another gun shot was heard just missing james head, alittle starteled but still stable.

"Next time I wont miss! This is your last chance James anwser NOW!" His voice was now full of rage.

"Alright alright!" James quickly said "I'll give it to you, just don't hurt anyone."

The enclave conel had a small smirk on his face.

"Then you will imedietly hand over all research on this project plus aid us on finishing it."

"Umm...yes very well...just give me a few minutes to bring the system online."

James walked over to the console, knowing what he was about to do, he took a quick glance back at his daughter. He saw worry and a bit of confustion on her face. He coulden't help but feel sad, I mean who woulden't. He was about to scarafice his life for the better of humanity, but most of all, leaving his daughter behind to decide what to do after his passing.

"Hurry up" the enclave conel said even more impatiently.

"Right." James said while exhaling a sigh.

He began to punch in the numbers with slight hesitation he pushed the enter button and within seconds the whole chamber was flooded with leathal radiation all the enclave soldiers were suffering and shortly later died. Meanwhile the pain in James head was unbarable he staggerd to the chamber door to say a few final words to his child.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!!!!" his child screamed out while tears fell from her eyes uncontrolably. "Hang on dad, I'll get you outta there!" she franticaly tried to search for a door realease button.

"NO!" James cried out. "If you do the whole building will be irradiated, you mustn't."

"but dad..." she sat there crying.

"listen sweetheart, you must run from here. Go with Doctor Li to the Taft tunnels to escape the enclave." He said weakly.

"But I can't leave you here, I need you dad!" she was now sobbing hystaricaly unable to contain her composer.

"No... you don't need me, you just don't want me to leave you, but listen, many people need _you_, I've heard of the things you have done, you've done remarkable things and I couldne't be any more proud of you for that. So that's why you need to go, you must save humanity. You...you are humanitys best and last hope!" James said with pain in his words, he didnt have much time left.

She raised her head to meet her father's eyes "I...I will dad I'll will do anything to save...to save everyone...for you!...I love you!" she cried out.

James smiled "I love you too, and don't worry sweetheart, I promise when all this is over this things will change. Untill then, I wish you a long and happy life..." and with his last word his body fell slump and lifeless.

"Noo, dad!" she cried again. But then was quickly swept off he feet as Doctor Li grabed he arm and started leading her out of the room.

"We have to hurry the enclave will be in here any minute!" Doctor Li snaped in her bitchy way. (A/N: Anyone else thought that Doctor Li was a little bitchy towards you? I did and I wanted to kill her so bad. )

The lone wander found this quite offensive, but ignored it and took one last look at the chamber, and for the upteenth time that day she cried uncontrolably. Doctor Li opend the hidden man hole to the tunnel.

"Get in, hurry!" Li snapped. Without much waiting the lone wander jumped in the tunnel greeted by a few other scientist.

"Don't wander away we need you. You're the only one here with combat experiance." Docter Li stated.

"...Alright then, follow me." she said. Still strooken with sorrow.

Without a moments pause she and the sicentist were finding a way to get to the Citadel to do something about this situation. The wander ran throught the tunnel and she thought to herself "Don't worry father I'll make sure things will change, I'll make sure that your death will not be in vain, for I will protect and save humanity...and most importantly...I'll never forget you."

---

Ahhh I know it's kinda bad. x.x But please tell what you think, you can say it sucks but don't be mean. Or i'll bite back hard =( Positive critism would be nice. :]


End file.
